Returning
by TheAmazingKas
Summary: Alfred has returned to England to stay with his love Arthur. This might have a prequal to explain in  little more detial. this summary sucks just read it please


Alfred was happy to be back home in America but something didn't feel right he missed England. He missed Gilbert, Elizaveta, Uncle Francis, and most of all his new found love, Arthur. Every day that Alfred spent with his parents and not with them it made him feel depressed, but he had to move on for his parents sake. Alfred so desperately wanted to live in England and be around the ones he loved. Then it hit him! His parents are very understanding and they love Uncle Francis just as much as he does, so one Day Al mustered up all the courage he had and asked them if he could live with Francis. Things went better than expected because they said yes after Alfred told them the school he was attending, Pandora Academy which is an award winning school also the one Arthur is going to but they didn't need to know that…

So, here he is standing in front of her Uncles house with six bags of luggage. Alfred rang the doorbell once, no answer, twice, no answer he was about to ring a third time but the door flung open startling him.

"Why if it isn't my favorite nephew! My only nephew actually…come in, come in don't want to leave you out in the cold!" Francis dragged Alfred in through the big wooden door frame and into the living room.

"Hey Uncle Francis, It's nice to see you again how have you been?"

"Awww as polite as ever. I've been good Al especially now that you're here, uncle has so many stories to tell you! There's one about this beautiful women who I had hot passionate sex with it was wonderful!" Francis pulled Alfred into a big hug almost crushing him.

"Uhhh uncle I don't really want to hear about your sex life."

"I'll tell you later then. You'll be starting school tomorrow Al. Now you can either take the bus, Wake my lazy butt up to drive you or…" The blonde man took his nephew into the garage where a sleek black convertible rested with a big red bow laid on top of the hood.

Alfred's eyes widened he never had anything like this before even when he got his license in America. His parents could never afford a car so he was stuck with a rusty old bike. "R-really a car! Uncle you're the best!" Francis laughed and patted Al's head and leaned in close to give him a half shoulder hug.

"You know it's only noon and its Sunday so there's no school…it would be a perfect time for you to visit your little friends…" The French man dangled a key in front of his nephews face. "You can put your things away later. Go on, have fun." Alfred grabbed the key, turned around, hugged his uncle, got in his new car, and started off down the street. The last thing he heard was "DRIVE SAFELY!"

Alfred drove straight to where Arthur worked, The Elephant on high street. Just opposite the Oxfam. The Elephant is a little family restaurant, or possibly a coffee bar. The decorations had an African feel along with the menu in jungle font up at the front door. There on the walls were posters of world music bands that Alfred had never heard of before. Arthur wasn't that hard to find the place was almost empty due to the Football (soccer) game on that day. Alfred decided he wanted to scare the blonde haired boy since he never told him that he was moving to England or even coming to visit.

Arthur had just gone into the break room, "Perfect" Alfred mumbled to himself. He slipped himself past the other employees and finally reached the sky blue door with big, bold, black lettering that said '**STAFF ONLY'. **Slowly ever so slowly he opened the door and saw that his boyfriend was trying to sleep on the little orange couch in the corner of the cramped room. Alfred tip-toed quietly and loomed over Arthur like a zombie. Al reached his hand out to grab Arthur's black polo shirt when suddenly Arthur jolted up scaring Alfred.

"Boo." Deadpanned Arthur when he sat up.

"AHHH!" Alfred fell backwards onto the floor with an undignified 'oaf'. "Artie! That wasn't nice!"

The English boy was laughing to hard to actually hear Alfred but from the look on his face he wasn't pleased."I'm s-sorry A-alfred! I just had to! You made so much noise when you came in here." by now Arthur has reduced his laughter to little giggles. "So how long are you here for? I'm not going to lie I kind of missed you." He went over to the tall, bespectacled teen on the floor and held out his hand. Alfred took it and was immediately pulled into a kiss. They way Alfred kissed was like no matter how many time they did, it would always feel like the first time. There was so much love and passion put into a simple kiss. When Alfred was finally released his face split into a huge smile because never once has Arthur initiated the kiss, he must have really missed him. It filled Alfred with immense happiness and made leaving his parents and America worth it.

"Actually I have a surprise for you, Gilbert, and Elizaveta." Alfred said with Arthur still in his arms.

"Do we have to bring that wanker into it?" Arthur said showing his usual distaste towards Gilbert.

"You guys could at least be nice to each other. Anyway when do you get off work so we can go see them, I have to tell you all together."

"Actually now and I don't want to see them can't I spend this little time you have here with you?" Arthur said quietly with a blush on his face as he took Alfred's hand into his.

"Did something hit you over the head while I was gone your acting funny. Do you have a fever!" Al quickly placed a hand on the shorter boy's forehead.

"No love I just missed you. If we are going to see that git then let me change from my work clothes." Arthur lightly pushed Al out of the small room not at all looking forward to the meeting with his enemy.

Alfred waited patiently for Arthur to finish but he did get a little board so he started knocking on the door."Artie are you done yet?" The door was pulled open and Arthur stepped out slightly annoyed.

"Stop banging on the bloody door you wanker! Let's go." They walked to the parking lot were the shiny new car was waiting. Alfred couldn't wait to show off to his boyfriend."Alfred you have a car? Since when?"

"Oh my uncle got it for me as a present so I don't have to walk and make him drive me everywhere." They headed down the hill and across the bridge to Gilbert's white town house.

**~line break thing~**

They reached Gilbert's house in record time with Arthur grumbling to himself all the way. Alfred rang the doorbell and Gilbert yelled out of the top window to come in not even bothering to see who it was or go down stairs to the door. "The twit doesn't even answer his own door." Arthur deadpanned.

"Shush up and be nice." was the last thing Alfred whispered before opening Gilbert's bedroom door. "Hey Gil! Oh liz your here too it's so nice to see you guys again." Alfred went straight to Liz and gave her a hug leaving Arthur to stand at the door more than unhappy.

"Alfred! I'm so happy you're here I haven't been able to talk about your relationship stuff." Ellis said, hugging Alfred back.

"Hey Al why didn't you tell me you were visiting? Ah whatever come here." Gilbert opened his arms wide waiting for a hug as well. Alfred walked over and hugged him quickly. Arthur couldn't help himself but get jealous knowing of the history Alfred and Gilbert had but he stayed quite.

"Alright you guys I have to tell you something, Artie come here." he waved his hand at the Brit telling him to come in the room.

"AL! Did you have to bring him! I thought you were done with this guy! He did blackmail you after all!" Gilbert said just now noticing the quite teen. Gilbert was angry he never wanted to see this guy ever again at school was bad enough.

"Wwwweeeeellllll...I umm...He's my boyfriend so accept it. Now for the news, I'm-"

"HE'S WHAT! I don't trust him Alfred!" Gilbert interrupted him. Elizaveta and Arthur were keeping quite because they knew the augment would die down soon after Alfred has won.

"...Well I do so back off. Do you want to hear the news or not?" Alfred gave a death glare to Gilbert who shut-up immediately.

"Yea go ahead..." Gil sat on the couch without another word. Artie and Liz followed suit.

"Okay then now after a lot of thinking and butt kissing to my parents I have finally convinced them to ...let me move to England and stay with my uncle! I'm here to stay fuck yea! Ya guys happy?" It took all three of them a minute to process the information but Elizaveta was the first to jump up and squeeze the life out of the dirty-blonde. Arthur smiled to himself thinking of the time he'll be able to spend with his love. Gilbert was a little more conflicted he was happy that his friend and past boyfriend was staying in England but he didn't want him hanging around Arthur. He may not have loved Alfred romantically anymore but he still cared about him as a friend. It's bad enough he has to see the geek around school but now every time he goes with Alfred it's too much. Gilbert came to the conclusion that he would grin and bear it.

"That's wonderful Al which school will you be going to?" Arthur said coming out of his thoughts.

"The same one as you, Pandora Academy. We're all going to have so much fun dude!" Alfred turned to Elizaveta and they started to chatter about the school year and left Arthur and Gilbert to themselves.

"I swear to god if you hurt him..." The silvered haired male jabbed a finger into Arthur's chest threateningly.

"What hurt him like you did? I would never do that I may have used him in the beginning but I really do love that git." his voice was calm but if you were really listening you could hear the undying rage that it was filled with."I love him like you'll never know." Arthur turned and walked right out the door taking out a cigarette as well. He walked and waited next to Alfred's car, he would never leave without Alfred he needed Al to help keep himself calm, so he waited.

"Arthur? Oh there you are, why did you leave?" Alfred came out of the house with a worried look on her face.

"Oh nothing love but can we go now? I'm getting tired of being looked at by that nosey parker." Arthur dropped his cigarette and stepped on it to put it out. Alfred started to giggle. "Oi what are you laughing at!"

"W-what's a nosey parker or better yet who's one?" he started to get into driver seat with Arthur following suet with a rather frustrated expression.

"It's an English word; it means a person who takes a little bit too much interest in other people's goings on. Your friend Gilbert fits the definition."

"Hey not nice!" Alfred said in mock anger then gave him a light slap on his thigh "I think I should punish you later."They pulled into Alfred's garage and got out of the car. "You have to learn to be at least civil to each other."

"I will start being 'civil' to him when he stops being a duffer. Hmmm alright Al I'm going to go home now, will I see you in school tomorrow?"

" Awww do you really have to go home? I should have dropped you off at your house! I'm sorry Artie." Alfred was starting to get back in his car when Arthur stopped him.

"No it's fine I'll take the trolley. I will see you in school tomorrow right?" Arthur asked again while he started walking down the side walk with Alfred following him.

"Yea of course and I can't wait. Ya know I need someone to tour me around and I can't help it if your name pops up during the meet and greet with Mr. Carriedo , the principal."

"I know Carrido very well he gave me my scholarship, so we're good friends and plus my mum knows him. I don't think getting me to tour you will be a problem." Alfred leaned in and gave Arthur one last kiss before Arthur had to go to the trolley stop.

"GOODBYE ARTIE!" Alfred waved when the green eyed boy looked back towards him. Arthur smiled a bit and waved goodbye. The teen went back inside to eat dinner then go to bed after spending some more quality time with his uncle.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

><p><em> 'BEEP! BEEP! HELLO AND GOOD MORING ENGL-'<em> Alfred slammed his hand on the large, American flag alarm clock. He stepped out onto the cold hard wood floor. He lazily stalked to his closet, picked out the necessary school uniform, got dressed, and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Once Al finished he left a note on his uncle's bedside table saying goodbye and he will see him around dinner after the elder gets out of work at the shoppe. Walking into the garage to grab his car, Alfred heard the doorbell ring. He stepped back into the house as to not scare the visitor which he would have done if he went around the front. Once at the front door Alfred found Arthur waiting with a cigarette and a small pout on his lips.

"Are you ready for school?" Arthur asked through clenched teeth not wanting to take out his cigarette.

"Oh Artie! You came to take me too school, how sweet." Alfred hugged the teen and grabbed his hand while running back into the house. Arthur's face was as red as a tomato. They headed straight to the garage and suited up, leaving the house on the shiny car. Alfred and Arthur zoomed down the twisty roads until they reached the Pandora Academy. They parked the car and walked to the main office building.

"I have to get to class but maybe tomorrow I can show you around."

"Alright wish me luck! Bye" Alfred said as he kissed Arthur on the cheek quickly and ran off into the building.

Arthur's cheeks became tinted with a little pink blush."...good luck."

Once inside the building Alfred knocked on what he assumed to be the principal's office door. "Come in." was heard from the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath Alfred slowly opened the big wooden door.

He was met with a young Spanish man with vibrant green eyes, short brown hair and a wide smile. Alfred didn't think a man this young could be a principle so he figured he must have the wrong room.

"Oh I'm sorry I must have mixed up the rooms where's the principal's office?" He said starting to back out of the room.

"Oh no you were right! People always do that it's because I'm twenty-three isn't it? Anyway I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo your principal. I'd like to welcome you to Pandora Academy!"

Alfred didn't know what to say. "...wow none of my other principals or teachers told me their full name or age for that matter."

"Well I'm very relaxed and don't really like titles so you can just call me Antonio or Toni if you want, call me whatever you like! Except no bad words I already have a student who does that to me, calls me every name under the sun! I let it slide though, I love my little fiery Roma~! Alright now let's get your schedule." He rummaged though a large filing cabinet and took out a white piece of paper. "Ahhhh, here it is." Antonio handed the paper to Alfred and walked out of the room with him.

"Thank you..." Antonio smiled

"You'll get used to calling me Antonio and I think you're going to fit perfectly here. Goodbye Alfred see you at the end of the day I want to hear everything about it." Antonio waved and retreated back into his office to goof off and do no real work until he's pressured to.

Alfred smiled to himself and started to walk off to his first class. _I think I'm going to like it here..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok so I know I should have been working on the 4th chapter to My New Life in Hell but this paper was originally my English project and I thought it would make an awesome usuk fic so I spent 6 fucking hours editing it!...i would make a terrible writer simply because of the fact I would never make my deadlines and every editor would hate me. So I hope you liked it and I might do more chapters if I get enough reviews and I might do a prequel if enough people would be interested in that. Ok I've board you enough goodbye and I promise I will work on my other story.**


End file.
